Trapped
by Revaiyne SyNdrome
Summary: It all started with moving to Japan. In a way I wish I never moved. It changed my life in a way no human could possibly understand… Karakura could be the death of me.
1. The orphan

**Hey y'all here's my first Bleach story, and I don't own it cuz if I did, well, i dunno!**

* * *

"Revaiyne!" My ex-foster mother screamed- "Get in here!"

"Yes ma'am" I said tiredly as I sleepily dragged my feet down the stairs nearly stumbling down with my 2 ton suitcase. "You little snot!" She yelled as soon as she saw the bags under my eyes. "I can't wait to get rid of you! Why can't you be a normal child like my beautiful daughter?! Oh Fayte, honey, come down to say good bye to the brat!" The old hag smirked.

Fayte has always been a good foster sister, she even helped me learn my (decently accurate) Japanese. So if one of us called each other we can talk about the witch right In front of her.

Fayte looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm gonna miss you sissy" she whispered- "I promise to call." She smiled sheepishly.

"I'll see ya later Fayte, someday…" I claimed miserably. Being borne into a family of shinigami's I've always been a physic. That's why my foster mom wanted to give me away... But this time for good.


	2. Karakura

I finally arrived at the airport in Karakura, with my new family and an I'm guessing friends of my new family. "Revaiyne?" The woman asked "yes ma'am, that's me um, the guy didn't tell me y'all's names so, could you tell me please?"

The woman perked up, "Of course we can!" She continued, "well these are our family friends, the Kurosaki's the boys name is Ichigo(he doesn't seem to nice all though he's still pretty cute... I'm still not used to Japanese fashion though... I wonder why he looks so mad!)"I'm sorry but... Doesn't that translate to straw berry?" I asked in confusion. "Yea so?" He glared at me with a scowling face. "I like it" I smiled at his name and wait-did he-is he blushing?! My new mom probably realized what just went down continued to talk, " here's yuzu, and karin". (Yuzu seemed really nice, Karin looked like she could care less) , "there father is out of town for a while. We live with the Kurosaki's, oh yea, and my name is Leeann Sekai, but you can call me mom, uh, you don't have dad, he just passed away in a bomb accident...

We finally arrived at my home, a clinic, which our arpartment was quite large, "Holy crap!" I stated as I saw Ichigo and I's beautiful room, there's no cracks in the wall, no mold stains, looked like one of those really fancy rooms! "Calm down" Karin said. "Sorry" I stuttered embarrassed. As she walked out of the room. Then we started to talk…


	3. Secrets…

As I got unpacked Ichigo was laying down next to me on his bed, which I had a feeling a familiar friend from the soul society was here sometime before…"Sorry the rooms so small, uh, I have a friend that lives with us but she sleeps with my sisters, and your mom sleeps in the living room when Dad is here, so yea, I hope you don't mind the closet..." He said tiredly. "Don't worry" I smiled at him- "I had a friend sleep in this guys closet for like... I think she said a month and a half, he was all she ever talked about, oh, do you have a night light? Sorry, scared of the dark…" I claimed. "Yea and, what was her name?" Ichigo asked. "Oh I doubt you knew her and thanks." I said (he hands me the night light from his drawer in the desk) "but her name is Rukia" I grinned thinking about how we used to hang out all the time. Ichigo looked bewildered, "What!?" He whispered "Rukia..?" I said a little startled. "Do you know what a hollow is?" He asked, still whispering. "How the hell did you know the term!?" I questioned.

"I was the guy she went to jail for" I interrupted- " you are the ryoka!" I exclaimed, amazed. "How could I not have noticed!, oh my lord!, so, your a shinigami?" I asked with curiosity. "Yup" he said that like this conversation was starting to drag. "Where is she?" I asked quietly. "Uh, she went to Urahara's shop with my mod soul, Kon." He managed out a yawn along with it. "Well, nice to get that figured out." I smiled, "so I guess that yawn shows its bedtime?" I asked laughing at how much of a baby I sounded like. "Revaiyne, do you have a different soul reaper name?" He asked timidly. "No, I don't, but she used to call me Re-rai before we went into soul reaper academy"I said in remembrance of the good times, before she got adopted. "Oh, well, good nighty Ichi-san" I smiled at his new pet name. "What- No don't call me that!" He blushed a deep crimson.

"Nope, all my friends have a pet name, anyway can you show me around school Monday?" I asked. "Sure Re-rai" we shared a smile before I climbed into the closet and drifted off to sleep...

* * *

**Please review! Good for bad I dont care! Thanks Friends!**

**Oh, yea thanks metsfan101 for your review :) 'preciate it!**

-Jewlz


	4. Dream?

**Hey y'all this cheaters a bit confusing so if ya have any questions just ask alright, any way here yar'**

* * *

I'm in the soul society, oh so peaceful. Toshiro, one of my best friends, sitting next to me. As we were sharing a watermelon, he stopped chewing, and he looked at me with a smile. With a face like that its hard not to smile back! His bright and happy eyes started to fade, slowly but noticeable. "I miss you Re-rai, I'll be waiting for you to join the soul society- completely…" he a saddened expression loomed over his face. "But you know I would have to die first, you don't want me dead do ya?" I asked. "But that's the only way you can mine." He retorted. "What!?" I nearly shouted "Come back we need your help!" Toshiro pleaded. The once beautiful sky is now a dull grey, then the oh-so perfect warmth of the weather started to chill my bones to shaking. Toshiro started to stand up. I grabbed his leg and pleaded "Don't leave me, Toshi-nii!" A little too desperately. "Why not, you never would return my feelings!" He screamed, angered at nothing. "You've never gave me a chance to!" I yelled as the wind started to howl, and hail started pelting everything without a roof. "A chance you want a chance!? Here you go!" He screamed as he started leaning in closer and closer, until his arms wrapped around her torso and kissed me passionately. "Is that enough Re-rai?" He asked, not letting me go. After a long wholeheartedly finally let me go as soon as I was out of his arms, everything returned, the beautiful weather, no wind howling… But the last hail stone that fell from the heavens decided to pierce flat through his heart…

I awoke by being gently shaken, or more like it- _cradled._ I dried the tears and sweat from my terror stricken face to find Ichigo holding me, comforting me rocking me back and forth, while reassuring me "it's alright, everything is going to be okay, no one can hurt you now." (I almost didn't recognize the boy Infront of me, so different from the stone-cold strawberry at the airport!)

As soon as he realized I was awake and well, he literally threw me off of his bed and claimed with a crimson face-"you were screaming and crying, I'm not such a jerk to let a girl lose herself like that…"

I got up walked over to him hugged him tight and whispered "Thank you Ichi-nii I appreciate your care" I tried to sound as soft and sweet as possible, but I didn't get a hug back so I guess I didn't say it right… I climbed into my homey little closet shut the door and fell deeply into a dreamless, lonely sleep…


End file.
